


Purple Heart

by powerweirdo



Series: HyungKyun Kinktober [1]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Kinktober, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Mentioned Im Changkyun | I.M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, handjobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:41:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26754478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/powerweirdo/pseuds/powerweirdo
Summary: Hyungwon wakes up with an erection to take care ofKinktober prompt day 1:Handjobs
Relationships: Chae Hyungwon/Im Changkyun | I.M
Series: HyungKyun Kinktober [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948750
Kudos: 19





	Purple Heart

**Author's Note:**

> AHnsjnsd I remembered it was October today, and Kinktober exists, so I was like; shouddai join? I found a plot list n imma try to do as many of them as possible. May as well change October to Hyungkyun-ber. Okay enough cheesy. These small fics won't be proof read thoroughly, nor plotted like sum mayor thing, so please let me know if there are mistakes.
> 
> (In case you wonder, this will not affect the current ongoing fic Golden Apple, at least I hope so)
> 
> Kudos, comments and feedback will feed me love, thank youuuu💜

Hyungwon rolled over to glance at the languidly blinking clock on his nightstand. It was past bedtime, but he had fallen asleep as soon as his classes ended, and he got into his dorm room. His roommate arrived later, not waking him in the process, but Hyungwon noticed the other guy under the sheets on the opposite of the room. He slept tightly, heavy puffs against the wall.

Hyungwon huffed out a whine, the air burned against his face, the blanket trapping and rubbing uncomfortably. Rolling away from his roommate, he shuffled the sheets to pool around his back and crotch. A little suspicious, but enough to hide his motions.

He had popped a boner in his sleep, a perfect opportunity for his brain to dream of his long-distance boyfriend. Hyungwon preferred such scenarios to happen if he had the dorm room alone for a while, or if he stood alone in the showers. It had happened often enough recently, his roommate staying out late to hang out with his friends. He got time to jackoff.

Hyungwon groaned, his hand cold against his aching member. The cold spread over the fabric of his underwear, seeping through to embrace his dick. He rubbed over the bulge in a few short tugs, breath passing as quiet exhales.

His cold hand came in touch with his lower abdomen, he jolted, a low moan ripped through his lips. The pads of his fingertips ran over his smooth skin, came in contact with the rim of his underwear and dipped under. He followed the flat stomach until he snaked the hand to cup his erection. It felt too good. Like he hadn't spent the whole week getting off to the thought of his boyfriend.

Hyungwon wanted him there, wanted Changkyun to cuddle him through the nights and heat up the moments of his alone time in the dorm. He wanted to be touched so lovely, so passionately. Kissed, feel his mouth on his face, on his neck, his shoulder, chest, stomach, legs. Hyungwon bit onto the pillow under his head, scared the moans he let out got too loud. He closed his lips around the fabric, isolating his sounds.

He dipped the tip of his thumb into the slit, dragged precum over the head and a streak cooled the base. He repeated, coating himself with his own fluid. The other hand moved over his chest, palming a pec, rubbing the muscle and digging his nails into his skin. Hyungwon loved the image of himself marked up. Hickeys, scratches, dents of small fingernails. He saved photos of Changkyun's and his marked bodies to a locked folder on his phone. Named _Purple heart._

He experimented carefully, closed his fingers around the hard and leaking shaft and tugged. A swift motion up before sinking down. Again, and again a little quicker. He built a pace he could stay quiet too, but also feel stimulation from. Hyungwon knew he shouldn't do it with the other boy in the room, but going back to sleep with a body raging in heat, and stiffness between his legs, felt too impossible to challenge. He had tried before, but it was as useless as an eraser over a ballpoint pen scribble.

Hyungwon mumbled into the pillow, a muffled call of his boyfriend's name. He wondered if Changkyun did the same in his dorm. Thinking about Hyungwon, tugging his hard cock with Hyungwon in his mind. Keeping his senses alive while the orgasm built up.

He rolled over, pressed his head further into the pillow to keep quiet. His hand moving faster, a cadence he matched to a memory of Changkyun fucking him before they were separated to different colleges. Quick and sharp thrusts.

Hyungwon's eyes rolled back, a groan in the back of his throat. He mentally thanked his roommate for always sleeping like a Deadman. His toes curled, legs drawing up and he couldn't stop squirming. Rolling back and forth on his shoulder, stretching one leg and curling the other. His stomach tickled, filling with bubbles popping intensely.

He let the pillow release from his teeth, not intentional, but the exhale followed by a mewl couldn't be held in. Hyungwon's hand captured the hot liquid and his body froze. Shaky breath leaving his mouth, and ears missing the _good boy_ praises. The heat in his body calmed and he could breathe without the straining weight on his chest.

Hyungwon rolled over to grab a packet of tissues on his nightstand. He wiped the come off his hand and dropped the folded tissue between his bed and wall. He'd clean up in the morning.

Hyungwon grabbed his phone to check if Changkyun had sent a message since he started his nap. A heart was left in the bubble keeping Changkyun's name.

_Sleep tight_

_💜_


End file.
